Ereh janai! Eren da!
by Yusviracchi
Summary: NAMAKU EREN! BUKAN EREH! [EreMika]


"EREEEHHHH!"

Eren bangun dari tidur siangnya yang beralaskan rerumputan hijau. Kepalanya dan telinganya sama-sama berdenging cukup keras dan membuatnya pusing seketika kala suara yang sangat familiar baginya memanggil.

"Ada apa Mikasa?" tanyanya sembari memegang kepalanya. Wajar saja, ia memaksakan dirinya yang baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya untuk bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau pusing?" Tangan Mikasa mulai menjamah kepala Eren, mulai dari menyentuh dahinya, perpotongan lehernya, dan pipinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mikasa. Dan satu lagi."

Mikasa menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"NAMAKU EREN, BUKAN EREH!"

**EREH JANAI! EREN DA!**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, SEMI AU, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Eren yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan umat manusia dipaksa kerja rodi. Tidak. Bukan kerja rodi macam membuat rel kereta atau mengangkut batu (walau Eren sudah pernah dipaksa mengangkut batu yang sebesar upil titan Kolosal guna menutup gerbang dinding Trost). Tapi kali ini ia dipaksa kerja mati-matian untuk melatih kekuatan pengerasan kulit titan oleh Levi-_heichou_ beserta Hanji-_buntaichou_.

Eren tidak bisa membantah, apalagi duo maut ini yang memerintahkannya.

Dan ini hari pertama, dan sudah dua kali ia dipaksa untuk berubah ke wujud titannya.

Namun naasnya, perubahan wujud yang kedua ini tampaknya tak menghasilkan hasil yang diharapkan.

"Eren, apa kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Hanji dari atas tebing dengan nada khawatir.

"Kita hentikan saja percobaan kali ini," imbuh Levi yang berada di sebelahnya.

Keduanya segera menuruni tebing itu guna melepas Eren dari wujud titannya.

"Lihat, tingginya bahkan tidak sampai 10 meter."

Eren mendengarnya.

"Bahkan bokongnya tidak berisi," tambah sang Kapten.

Eren mendengarnya.

"Otot-ototnya payah."

Eren mendengarnya.

"Wujudnya juga menjijikan."

Untungnya, Eren masih ada di dalam wujud titannya. Seketika Eren dalam wujud titannya berteriak, membuat orang-orang yang dekat dengan posisinya saat ini termasuk Levi, Hanji, Moblit, dan Armin terkaget-kaget seperti sedang di_prank_ di acara-acara tv. Tangannya kembali bergerak, hendak seperti menyerang Levi.

"Cih, dasar bocah merepotkan." Levi mendecih sambil menghindari serangan tangan raksasa Eren.

"Cepat tebas tengkuknya dan keluarkan dia dari balik itu," perintah sang Kapten.

"Siap," ujar semua yang berada di sekitarnya.

Saat Hanji tiba untuk menebas tengkuknya dan mengeluarkan Eren dari sana, gerakannya terhenti saat satu teriakan sampai ke telinganya.

"EREEEEHHHHH!"

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Siapa lagi yang peduli akan sosok Eren Jäger seperti ini kalau bukan Mikasa? Ya, semua orang sudah tahu kalau Mikasa mempunyai _fetish_ pada Eren yang membuat orang-orang melihatnya seketika langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Cepat Hanji! Bocah suram itu datang!" perintah Levi dengan teriak, menggunakan alat seperti toa, yang entah ia dapat darimana.

"Aku tebas sekarang!" ucap Hanji sambil menusukkan salah satu pedangnya, yang ternyata bekerja dengan ampuh tanpa perlu menebas seluruh tengkuk titan Eren.

Dan kepala Eren menyembul dari baliknya.

"UWAH! KAU SANGAT PANAS EREN!" dengan antusias, Hanji menarik tubuh Eren yang masih menempel dengan wujud titannya.

"_Buntaichou_, Eren mengeluarkan darah!" ujar Mikasa yang terlihat panik.

"MOBLIT! CEPAT GAMBAR WAJAHNYA!" perintah Hanji.

"_DUH, BUNTAICHOU_! KAU INI PUNYA HATI TIDAK SIH?!" tanya Moblit dengan nada yang sama antusiasnya dengan Hanji.

"BERISIK! BISA TIDAK SIH KAU FOKUS DENGAN TANGGUNG JAWABMU UNTUK MENGGAMBAR WAJAH EREN?!"

"IYA _BUNTAICHOU_! AKU SEDANG MENGGAMBARNYA WAJAHNYA YANG TAMPAK SEPERTI KERA INI!"

"EREEEEHHHHH!"

"Oi bocah suram, bisa tidak kau diam?!"

"Mikasa, ayo! Eren pasti tidak akan apa-apa setelah istirahat beberapa jam!"

Eren jengah, lelah, dan kesal. Belum sempat ia membalas perkataan Levi yang ia nilai dengan sombongnya merendahkan wujud perubahan titannya yang tidak sempurna saat ini, ditambah lagi teriakan Hanji-_buntaichou _beserta Moblit yang tepat di sisi telinganya -ditambah berani-beraninya Moblit menyebut wajahnya bagai kera?!- dan tak lupa teriakan Mikasa yang semakin mendenging di telinganya.

"Aku….."

Semua perhatian tampak tertuju pada Eren yang masih terkulai lemas.

"….Eren. Bukan Ereh!"

.

Eren rasanya ingin membiarkan dirinya dimakan oleh Titan hidup-hidup atau jatuh dari ketinggian saat sedang bermanuver. Tidak, bukan karena kegagalan ia merebut dinding Maria atau berhasil menutup lubang depan dan lubang luar distrik Shigansina.

Ia hanya kesal pada rekan-rekan satu angkatannya yang seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya, tanpa mengetuk pintu barang sedikitpun.

"Wah, bocah sepertimu memang makan buah-buahan seperti ini?" tanya Sasha sambil meneteskan air liurnya tepat di depan keranjang buah-buahan yang berisi apel dan jeruk.

"Kau itu memang merepotkan, sampai-sampai Mikasa lelah menjagamu siang malam, tahu! Yah padahal aku harap bisa diurus oleh Mikasa kalau aku sakit," ujar Jean dengan nada menyebalkan di awal, namun tiba-tiba menciut di akhir. Siapapun tahu kalau pemuda berwajah kuda ronggeng ini ada rasa pada Mikasa.

"Kau itu lemah atau apa _sih_? Tugasmu kan melakukan pengerasan kulit titan. Lalu bagaimana kalau nanti kau tidak berhasil menutup dinding Shigansina? Ingat Eren, kulitmu yang harus mengalami pengerasan! Bukan otakmu!" cecar Connie yang dengan gayanya selangit memperingatkan tugas Eren.

"Ehe, aku ambil ini ya?" Tangan Sasha sudah tak kuat untuk mencuri satu buah, dua buah, tiga buah buah-buahan yang ada di samping Eren.

"EREEEHHHHH."

Kegiatan Sasha yang sedang berusaha mencuri buah-buahan terhenti.

Mikasa berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah suramnya, menatap marah pada Sasha yang berusaha mengambil buah-buahan yang sudah susah payah ia ambil dari pedagang di dalam kota. Tunggu, berarti Mikasa juga mencurinya?

"E-eh, _g-gomen nee _Mikasa. Aku hanya mengambilnya. Ti-tidak! Maksudnya aku mengambilnya karena buah ini jatuh! Ya, jatuh!" jelas Sasha dengan terbata-bata sambil mengembalikan buah yang hendak ia curi.

Tanpa ada jawaban, Mikasa berjalan lurus begitu saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa cecunguk-cecunguk ini mengganggumu? Tenang sja, aku akan membasmi mereka," ujarnya dengan nada mengancam sembari mengacungkan satu botol semprotan pembasmi nyamuk beserta kawan-kawannya yang bahkan tersedia di toko kelontong macam maretmaret-an dan sebagainya.

"Berhentilah mencemaskanku! Aku bukan adikmu ataupun anakmu!" jawab Eren sambil menarik tangan Mikasa, menahannya agar tak menyemprotkan cairan pembasmi itu.

Dan Eren menyesal karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan di tangannya, hingga membuat Mikasa terjatuh tepat di atas kasurnya.

Jean menggigil dan di dahinya muncul perempatan urat-urat, bersiap untuk melontarkan kalimat 'Sialan, aku iri, tahu!' miliknya. Connie hanya berjalan satu langkah kecil ke belakang, sedikit demi sedikit. Dan jangan lupakan Sasha yang kembali berusaha mencuri satu buah, dua buah dari keranjang Eren.

Kembali ke adegan dimana Mikasa dan Eren saling bertatapan. Mereka tampaknya tak menghiraukan keberadaan trio uwek-uwek yang masih menyaksikannya.

"Ereh?" bisiknya di telinga Eren.

Kali ini perempatan urat-urat muncul di dahi Eren.

"NAMAKU EREN! BUKAN EREH!"

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's Note :

Enggak tau kenapa ide ini tiba-tiba muncul ketika teman-teman saya yang mengingatkan Mikasa saat memanggil Eren yang jadi terdengar 'Ereh' duh, Eren. Maafkan ya, saya jadi menistakan karaktermu di _fic_ semi EreMika ini. Oh iya bagian awal pun terinspirasi episode 1 season 3, dimana Eren yang berubah jadi Titan, tapi dalam versi lemahnya (?).

Oh iya, untuk yang penasaran dengan judulnya itu artinya "Bukan Ereh! Tapi Eren!". Ano, Katsura-_san_ dari _fandom_ sebelah, aku pinjam kalimat andalanmu, ya?

Btw ini hanya humor saja, walau saya nggak jago-jago amat bikin _fic _humor.

DAN ini adalah _fic_ EreMika pertama saya dan _fic_ ber_genre_ humor pertama di fandom AOT ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
